1. Field
At least one example embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a film for improving color display and/or a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an improved color display film having a small change in color display according to a viewing angle and/or a method for manufacturing the same, and/or a display apparatus including the improved color display film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal light-emitting devices, a panel in which liquid crystals for realizing a screen are regularly arranged in tempered flat glass may be disposed, and a backlight may emit light into the panel to display colors and images on the screen.
Such a liquid crystal light-emitting device typically has high image quality and low manufacturing costs. However, the liquid crystal light-emitting device may have a complex manufacturing process, a relatively low response speed, a narrow viewing angle, and high power consumption.
Organic light-emitting diode displays (OLEDs) are typically considered next generation displays for complementing the above-described faults of the liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Such an OLED may have a light-emitting property in which light is emitted when current is applied to a fluorescent organic compound. Thus, the OLED may display colors by using characteristics in which red (R), green (G), and blue (B) colors are displayed according to organic materials. The OLED may have high resolution, wide viewing angle, low power consumption, and fast response speed to display natural images without the disadvantage of afterimages. Thus, the OLED is being widely used for portable devices and general digital televisions.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0081362 discloses a structure including a background layer that is layered to improve a change in color display according to a viewing angle of an LCD.